falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stoaty McStoatface
A mild mannered accountant before the Great War, a combination of happenstance and drive saw Stoaty McStoatface became one of the first great raider leaders in Appalachia. He enjoyed a long and prosperous reign of terror and was renowned throughout the wasteland. Or at least, he would have, had circumstances completely beyond his control not gotten in the way. History Norman Stoatington was born in Charlestown, Appalachia, in 2043. A mild-mannered man, he was largely bland and missable, lacking in personal charisma and presence. He was, however, gifted with numbers, which saw him land a career with a prominent Charlestown accounting firm in 2064. For the next thirteen years, he diligently worked for the company, putting in hard work and long hours for very little recognition or reward. His personal life was similarly uninteresting, save for a long-running feud with his neighbour that lasted most of the 2070s. The pair of them fought over everything from noisy dogs to overhanging trees and his neighbour’s obnoxious son. After being passed over for a raise and a pay rise (again) on October 22nd, 2077, Stoatington went home to his cold, lonely home, seeing only more endless drudgery ahead of him. This looming mid-life crisis was interrupted the next morning by the Great War which changed everything for him. While Appalachia itself was largely unaffected by the war itself, the subsequent breakdown in order and fallout saw everything change. The next week was a nightmare for the increasingly neurotic Stoatington as the city descended into chaos. While the provisional government tried to maintain order, a dog-eat-dog, every man for himself air prevailed. For Stoatington, his pivotal moment came on the 3rd of November, when he found that his neighbour had not only been hoarding food for himself, but had actually been stealing from Stoatington’s personal stash. Angered, he went around to his house to demand his food back. Instead, something within him snapped and he wound up beating his neighbour to death with a baseball bat and then stealing all his food. When he came to his senses, Stoatington realised what he had done and, more to the point, that he was entirely okay with this. After hiding his food supply he took his baseball bat and headed over to his boss’ house. Kicking down the door, he screamed and ranted about demanding a raise before again beating his boss to death and taking all his food as well. He also found that his boss had been hoarding a stash of chems. Statington took them as well, adding them to his stockpile. The third step on his revenge masterplan was going to be Mavis Bleachly, a woman at work he’d kind of liked but had turned out to be married. When he burst into her place, he fond that she’d just beaten her own husband to death with a golf club after discovering he’d been having an affair with the poolboy. Rather then being horrified by her actions, Mavis was instead glad that she did it, simply wishing she’d done so sooner. After seeing Stoatington, she simply stated that she no longer cared what happened now that she’d gotten that off her chest. Norman, however, was no longer angry at her. Instead, he was in love. In an instant, he confessed what he had done to her; rather then being horrified, however, she was strangely aroused. What followed was a night of insane, chem-fuelled sex with the pair of them recovering the next morning and planning for the future. Reaching out, they began to find others that felt the same as they did, that society had abandoned them and that they now were free to do whatever they wanted. After a spree of revenge killings and looting, Stoatington and his gang wound up drawing the ire of the provisional authorities. The group were forced to flee Charlestown, heading eastwards in order to avoid their pursuers. Somewhere along the way, the band of angry, disenfranchised white-collar workers came into contact with a group of rural looters who mistook them for easy pray. After Stoatington beat their leader to death, the survivors opted to follow his lead, the two groups merging under his lead. The group continued towards the mountains, seeking refuge there from what passed for the authorities, the increasingly dangerous wildlife and the encroaching weather. There they would encounter others who had been driven by the same urges and needs. Managing to survive through the harsh 2077-2078 winter, they emerged from the other side as changed men (and women). What came out the other side was a proto-raider gang known as the Stoatblasters after their insane leader. Descending from the mountains, the Stoatblasters began to prey on the survivor communities in Appalachia. They raided indiscriminately, looting, pillaging, killing and burning, leaving nothing but devastation in their wake. These early attacks gave the gang a fearsome reputation, one that Stoatington himself traded on to maximum effect. By the 2080s, he was a terror of the region, known for his brutality. His men came to call him Stoaty, and then, probably inevitably, Stoaty McStoatface, a name he developed a liking for. While initially successful, the Stoatblasters began to find themselves in conflict with the Responders and the ever increasingly bizarre wildlife, they began to find themselves in conflict with other threats. During the 2080s, groups of green-skinned giants began encroaching from the east, proving to be even more violent then the raiders. The Christmas Flood of 2082 was used as an opportunity by the Stoatblasters to expand westwards, but they ever increasingly found themselves hemmed in by the other gangs, as well as the roaming Super Mutants of the region. Rather than risk being destroyed, the gang agreed to be quietly absorbed by the Cutthroats. His greatest setback, however, came in 2086 when Mad Mavis (nee Mavis Bleachly) left with a portion of the own gang. While they had been lovers for the last nine years, Mavis felt that he was holding him back and that she needed to strike out on her own. She and her followers headed north, forming their own gang who operated out of a scenic tea-house. Stoaty would have ever-decreasing contact with her for the next decade, even though he promised he’d talk more often. Despite this, the Stoatblasters would remain a threat for the next ten years. Having recovered some of their lost strength, they would raid all throughout Appalachia while remaining relatively safe in their mountain home. Their end, however, did not come at the hands of the Responders or Super Mutants or any other threat they had previously faced. Rather, it was the unexpected emergence of the Scorched plague in 2096 that would see them destroyed. The plague swept through their camp with frightening speed, killing almost everyone there while transforming the survivors. Stoaty McStoatface succumbed almost instantly, with his charred corpse left in the middle of the camp for all eternity. Or at least it would have, had somebody not knocked it over four years later while looking for some Jet. McStoatface did leave behind one other, unplanned legacy. In the early 2090s, he had an affair with Gladys Ploppington, another raider. She wound up leaving the gang in early 2095, and ventured outside of the Appalachia region (Which ironically meant she survived while he and the rest of the gang did not). Her and Norman’s son, David Ploppington, was born in mid-2095 Personality Formerly a mild-mannered, nebbish man, Norman Stoatington was transformed by the events of the Great War and its immediate aftermath. The destruction unleashed saw something snap inside of him as he suddenly let loose decades of pent-up frustration and rage at every perceived slight against him. Overnight he was transformed into an angry, violent man who would brutally attack anyone who crossed him, even if it was for the slightest reason. As Stoaty McStoatface, he firmly believed in looking out solely for himself and, to a lesser degree, his men. He took whatever he wanted and would gladly use violence as a first and only resort. He cared little for the future, being driven entirely by the here and now and what it would take for him to get what he wanted. He did have some respect for the other Raiders of the Savage Divide, if only because he felt it was better for them to cooperate than to compete and potentially open themselves up to attack from outside. While he was allied with the other Raider gangs, Stoaty McStoatface had a rather one-sided rivalry with Draven Jett. He saw the other Raider leader as something of a competitor, and was convinced that Jett was hiding a massive stash of loot that he hadn't been sharing with others. Appearance Norman Stoatington was never a very impressive looking man. Short, allways at least slightly overweight and prematurely bald, he was mostly forgettable and easy to overlook. His time as a raider changed all of that, the result of harsh living in a savage, dog-eat dog world where survival at any cost was how life was lived. By the end of his life, he had become more distinctly muscular, while shaving his remaining hair. His most distinctive feature, however, was his eyes, which had a manic gleam to them. Permanently filthy, he usually wore dark face paint to give him an even more dangerous look. Equipment Stoaty McStoatface’s signature weapon was allways his baseball bat. While over the years he went through a number of different bats as they broke, were lost or used as emergency kindling, he allways had one at hand. As his power grew, he took to maintaining a stash of spare bats so he would never be caught short-handed again. He liked to experiment with various modifications, with many of his bats sporting outrageous improvised additions such as blades, spikes, barbed wire and rockets. While bats were his favourite weapon, he was also practical enough not to relay exclusively on them. He usually would have at least one firearm at hand; early in his career, he used whatever weapon he could scavenge, although later as his gang became more established and began building their own weapons, he would usually have some sort of Pipe gun to hand. He usually wore improvised armour made from scrap metal, and liked to have some sort of gas mask or other respirator handy for rad storms or when the wind picked up debris from the Ash Heap. As his time in the mountains wore on, Stoaty McStoatface began to use chems more and more often, both for performance enhancement and a way to escape the harsh realities of the post-war world. His personal favourite was a concoction of his own creation, which he called Stoatblaster. Consisting of a mixture of Psycho and Buffout, it also was cut with a hint of Nuka-Cola, Sugar Bombs, Mole Rat meat and several other substances. The exact recipe was known only to him, and thus was lost when he died. This was not necessarily a bad thing. Aside from his Stoatblaster which he made as needed, Stoaty kept a large stash of chems in his camp. Category:Raiders Category:Deceased Category:Appalachia